Wafer-level testing is sometimes used in the semiconductor industry for evaluating results of wafer processing and for the selection of devices for assembly. Electrical testing of integrated circuits can, in some instances, provide sufficient information for selecting good chips. However, with MEMS devices, additional mechanical, optical, chemical, or other stimulus may be needed in order to verify proper functionality of MEMS devices and make sure that their parameters fall within the design specification.